Evil Always Wins
by TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber
Summary: This is the story of my OC- Veronica Masters. Also known as Medusa, she's a vigilante who joins the Dark Side. OCxKyd Wykyyd.


**HI! So… I haven't been posting for a couple weeks now, mostly because school's completely swamping me with TWO FRIGGIN ESSAYS in a week. But I decided I wanted to start a new chapter story, and this is what came out of my idea. Some of you might recognize Medusa, my OC. I made her at age nine, originally as an OC for X-men Evolution, but she eventually became a vigilante/villain that I now submit in practically every contest in the Teen Titans section. This is her story- so I paired her up with my fave character. You guessed it (or maybe not…)- Kyd Wykyyd! I also have two other OCs, both of which I made up specifically for contests, who will have minor roles in this story. Anyway, I hope you like this, and just so you don't get confused, in MY WORLD, Kyd Wykyyd CAN TALK, he's just quiet. All of those who are staring at this screen going, "WHAAAA? HE'S PORTRAYED AS MUTE! HE CAN'T TALK!" you're totally wrong, and if it bothers you so much, go wake up in a roadside ditch. Haha- can't argue with Direct TV commercials. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, so ha!**

I sat on the roof of the mall, kicking my feet over the edge and watching the city lights flicker and blink. There were days I liked Jump, and tried my best to help the Titans keep it safe. It was where I grew up, of course. But other days I wished people would just stop staring at me in the shopping plaza when I freaked out and my hair would go crazy. I would often wonder why people were so mean, and how stupid they had to be to think I didn't hear them calling me 'freak' or 'mutant' behind my back. Today was one of those days.

Just sitting there, where no one could see her and judge my wild abnormalities, I felt almost normal. The way I felt until my twelfth birthday. Shaking it off, I desperately tried to forget it. That was five years ago. Five full years...

Flashback-

She sat in front of the aged tortoise of a woman, waiting for the priceless treasure she had been promised. The woman looked at her and smiled, holding out her shriveled hand. No bigger than her palm, there was a small, circular cut of lavender swirled marble. A slice of crystal sat in the center, turning it into a looking glass of some sort. It was exquisite.

"An artifact of legend. Found in a viper's nest. Worth two thousand at the lowest price suggested by the Smithsonian. Name your price." croaked the tortoise.

"Let me see it." A girl with long, straight black hair and a crisp face cut in. She held herself confidently, as if she knew she was important. The tortoise frowned slightly at her, and tossed the mirror in the air. The girl caught it. Entranced, she squinted at the glass. Suddenly, she saw a woman staring hypnotically back at her. The woman was enchantingly beautiful, with pale ivory skin and gleaming green eyes. Her hair was as black as the night, and fell down her back like an inky waterfall. But suddenly, something changed. She screamed as she fell to her knees, her hair morphing into coral snakes, her face growing gaunt, her eyes turning glowing purple. The girl blinked, startled back into reality. Shaking her head, she looked forward to give it back to the gypsy, but instead saw the same woman, only with wrinkles and milky white eyes. Gasping, she dropped the mirror. It glimmered like a beacon, then smashed onto the table with a tinkling crash. The girl screamed, a piece glowing green cutting a gash into her palm, and all she could remember after that was blood.

Flashback over

I blinked myself back into reality and gasped. Standing in front of me was Kyd Wykyyd, staring at me with his red eyes, looking as if he were holding back a chuckle. Just as I was opening my mouth to ask him how long he'd been there, he said, "I'm not here to hurt you, if that's what you think."

I shook my head, replacing my surprised expression with something I hoped was intimidating. "Then why are you here, and why were you staring at me?"

"Do you do that a lot?" he asked, ignoring my question. He was soft spoken. His voice was strange, lilting, but deep at the same time. I kinda liked it.

"Do what?" I replied, still a little shaken and confused.

"You know, zone out. I don't speak too much, I suggest you answer my question."

"Sometimes." I said tentatively, not really trusting the boy in a bat costume.

"Well, you were quite out of it." He smiled. "Anyway, I came to tell you something of great importance."

"What is it?" I asked, suspicious. He looked up, then back at me, still grinning.

"You're funny," he said, then continued, "We're reforming the Brotherhood of Evil. I've been paying attention to you, suggested we'd recruit you. You're going to help us remove the Titans from the face of the Earth. That is . . . _if_ you agree."

"What's the catch?"

"If you want to join, here's the address," he said. I had a feeling he never gave many answers to anyone. I took the envelope, eyeing him suspiciously. "You've been spying on me?"

"I hope to see you there tomorrow. Maybe we can . . . talk some more."

I stared at him.

He let out a soft, breathy sigh. "Yes. I have."

And with that he phased into the night.

I looked at the envelope in my hand. I would go. I needed answers. But I do admit, I wanted to see him again.

**Tada! That's it. Not my best writing, but I hope I'll get better as the story progresses. This is a pretty short chapter, but please review! I originally wrote this for a Teen Titan's contest called Titans United, but I'm not sure if she was accepted, so if you see this in AwesomeTitanGal's story, just tell me, so I can delete this and make something different.**


End file.
